Kichanaro
The Arts, Trickery, Serenity Kichanaro is the Goddess of The Arts, Trickery and Serenity. She is level headed, enjoys practical jokes, changing shape and sitting in silence. Kichanaro and her sister Scura were formed from silk by their mother Yllentaloh . They were given life in order to bring fortune to mortal races. Kichanaro brings her people fortune through peace of mind; Serenity, the ability to find peace in any space. The door to Kichanaro's room in the God House is invisible and constantly moving. Through the door is a labyrinth of constantly changing scenery; gypsy camps, theatres, opera houses, bonfires with stories being shared, and many others. If you manage to find your way through the labrynth, there is a small clearing. A small section of grass, surrounded by mirrors. In the center a cresent shaped pond with a pillow to rest on. The room is mostly silent, but if you listen closesly you can hear the songs, stories and performances of the labrynth. Appearance Kichanaro is a masked being. Behind her mask is a human jaw, with eyes that glow bright blue. In her most common shape, the upper-half of her body resembles that of a human, but her entire "body" is surrounded by swirling shadows and blue mists. When she is seen wandering the God House, she appears to float, or glide. Kichanaro will often appear through her door in random locations to watch drama or events with the other Gods. In the rare occasion that Kichanaro touches you, even for a brief moment, you feel complete clarity; devoid of emotion but without loosing the ability to feel, you see clearly your true thoughts and intentions. Relationships Early into her life, Kichanaro came across the God Malic. Her love of theatrics and tricks, and his love of spectacle and anticipation made them close friends. As their relationship grew, they agreed upon a blood bond. They became siblings of blood, and together created The Drell, Kichanaro's sacred animal. Kichanaro has an interesting relationship with her more direct family. Her mother Yllentaloh and sister Scura being Gods of Whimsy and Fervour, Kichanaro finds herself to have more in common with her grandfather Mudra. Despite this, Kichanaro and Scura get on well; setting traps and tricks for the other Gods in the house. It is unknown what Kichanaro thinks of the other Gods within the house; she tends to shift opinions as it suits her, but always enjoys watching them fight and the other drama unfold. The Disapearance of Bris Kichanaro was approached by Malic , Itheretan and Mudra about Bris disapearing. She invited the three into her room, and opened a door to Bris' room and found it wasn't there. Instead a void appeared and the 4 of them discovered that, for the time being, Bris no longer existed. Bris returned after the Gods of Zenith swapped aspects. Creations and Avatars The Drell Poplo Akora Skret Drundel Krakens Fireflies Boars Maiden Fish Kirellia Belar Perseus Shera Bree and his Eternal Library Zorala, Orlain, Peretra and Koraln Rika Minsurel University Renat and Lisoclase Torf'Du The Crown of Drune The Skeleton Key Category:God/Goddess